


A Matter Of Tenacity

by DesertScribe



Category: Original Work
Genre: It probably still isn't Southern Lit. But the dead mule has to count for something right?, It wouldn't be Southern Lit without a dead mule, Poetry, the kind of Southern Gothic creeping horror that keeps you up at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/pseuds/DesertScribe
Summary: Some things are unrelenting and eternal.





	A Matter Of Tenacity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).

> Given the prompt of "the kind of Southern Gothic creeping horror that keeps you up at night," my first instinct was to just post a six word story: "Kudzu. Just kudzu. Everywhere. The End." Then I got lost in my attempts to turn it into a real horror story, and it somehow turned into a poem instead. Oops?

  
☙ ❦ ❧  
☙ Kudzu. ❧  
☙ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❧  
☙ Oh, how it grows. ❧  
☙ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❧  
☙ It's is mindless and merciless and relentless. ❧  
☙ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❧  
☙ The vine that ate the south is everywhere and will never stop growing. ❧  
☙ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❧  
☙ It breaks power lines. It consumes homes and churches. It engulfs the last dead mule of a bygone era. ❧  
☙ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❧  
☙ Maybe someday it could even manage to choke out the South's other famously pervasive weed, the poisonous ghosts of the Confederacy. ❧  
☙ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❧  
☙ But old hatred lives buried deeper than reason can reach, so kudzu cannot hope to touch it until those twining tendrils erase all traces of humanity and every other living thing which is not kudzu. ❧  
☙ ❦ ❧


End file.
